My Universe Part 2: Blue Skies
by DesolateDreamer
Summary: Rose is finally happy in the Twilight universe, but what happens when everything is turned upside down for the second time? Will she be able to find the Cullens again? Edward/OC Vampires AU
1. Prologue

_Even though I was still in the Twilight universe and Bella may still be alive – perhaps with James, Victoria and Laurent. A lot of things still didn't make sense to me, or I could understand them. _

_But I did know one thing for sure. I knew was that I was safe, as long as Edward kept his word._

**- 6 Months later -**

The day when Edward had proposed to me had to be the best day I'd ever had. It had been five months since we'd moved to a small town on the coast of England. We'd gone into the forest close by, right up to a mountain where the sun shone brightly through the trees. We had sat there for hours and then Edward had gone on one knee and asked me to marry him, baring a very expensive looking ring.

We had kissed then. I was afraid at first, but I wouldn't let that get the better of me. It was nothing like what I had experience before. It suddenly felt like nothing else mattered.

Of course Alice had knows before we got back and greeted us, grinning. She wasn't even upset I had ruined my make up from crying o happiness.

Rosalie was proud of me when I had told her about this kiss. I wondered how long it had been till she'd found Emmett.

Everyone had been really happy and excited about the wedding. Everything seemed so unreal.

We hadn't seen or heard about Bella, or James' clan since she'd tried to kill me. For all we knew she could have died. However, one night when Edward had gone hunting, she invaded my mind again.

I opened my eyes to the familiar forest I remembered from before. As soon as I recognised it, I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going; I only knew I had to get away.

Bella appeared from nowhere, standing in front of me. My eyes widened with fear, and even though I tried to turn and run the other way, my feet wouldn't move.

"Why are you trying to run?" she asked me.

I said nothing. I was more than certain she knew my family would come after her if she did anything.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" she started. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been causing."

Now this really didn't make sense. I hadn't seen her in over half a year.

"I see you're getting married." continued Bella, motioning towards the ring.

I nodded. Her eyes were full of sadness and despair.

She took a deep breath. "Well… congratulations."

I watched her, confused. "Is that it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"No, Edward should be yours? No… I can't believe he's going to marry some filthy human?"

She cringed. "You said it yourself – I've changed now."

"But this isn't even your gift! You can't just be here… to apologise?"

Bella lifted her head and looked around at the night time sky.

"I have to go." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about, why?"

"I have to go." Bella repeated. "I've taken a big risk coming here tonight."

She disappeared just before I woke up. I got out of the bed and walked over to the window where I leant on the cool window ledge, leaning on the small window seat.

It didn't make sense, any of it. Why would Bella take a risk to come and say sorry? Why was she even at risk?

The sky outside was slowly getting lighter. The house where we lived now was on it's own by the beach. Behind us was the forest which went on for miles into green. I could see the sea gently washing up on the sand from the window.

Two people were walking along, hand in hand. As I watched them I soon realised it was Alice and Jasper. I looked away, feeling like I was invading their privacy, and lay across the window seat with my back to the wall.

"Hey," said Edward, walking into the room.

"Hey," I breathed, looking up dreamily. Edward could make all my worries go away.

He sat down beside me as I sat up.

"Up early aren't you?" he asked.

"Actually, Bella…"

I was cut of by a growl coming from him.

"Calm down." I said quickly. "She wanted to apologise."

"Took her long enough." Edward grumbled.

I looked at him sharply. "She had to leave though; she said she was taking a big risk being there or something."

"Yeah." muttered Edward coldly. "She was."

"I don't think she meant it like that, it was like someone was after her." I said. "Like she was being chased."

Edward pursed his lips. "She didn't hurt you, did she?" he asked.

"No, I don't think she will again." I replied.

"So you're not afraid?"

"Should I be?"

He sighed. "It's just that she's come again, this might not be the last time. And you've said before that she shouldn't have this gift, because in the books her gift is something else. But that would mean she has someway of getting into your mind – someone else might use that power – like the other vampires."

"Are you trying to scare me?" I asked trying to make the situation funnier.

He gave me a questioning look and I laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Rose." He muttered.

I smiled smugly.

* * *

**Thanks to **Silvermoon100 **for reminding me to update! I would have forgotten otherwise :P**

**So what do you think? Review please!**


	2. Wedding

The wedding came sooner than I had realised. I spent almost all my time with Edward so it was hard not to think about anything besides him. The beautiful summer came to an end fast.

One evening, we walked through the park while the brown autumn leaves covered the pathways, and as the sun was setting in the orange sky, I felt so happy. It felt like nothing could take away this feeling.

But I was wrong.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Why did you get your hair cut this length?" grumbled Alice, failing yet again to pin it back into somewhere suitable.

I laughed. "I don't know, I just felt like it."

I saw Alice roll her eyes in the mirror. "Seriously, Rose. Your hair is precious! You can't just go and do something like that! It must have been so beautiful before…"

"Nice." I replied sarcastically.

"Just keep still." She grumbled.

"Ow!" I cried as she pulled my hair a little too hard.

"I told you to keep still." said Alice in a matter-of-fact tone.

I held my tongue but gave her a glare.

Rosalie walked into the room. "Aren't you finished yet, Alice?" she asked.

"If you mean torture – then it's a no." I muttered.

"It's just the hair." said Alice, ignoring me.

"Oh let me." Rosalie stood behind me and pulled even harder than Alice had making me gasp.

"Shut up or Edward will see you!" cried Alice.

"It hurts!" I yelled at her.

"There!" said Rosalie at last pulling my hair into another hair clip.

I stared back at the girl in the mirror… and I couldn't believe it was me. Fake flowers stuck to pins, held my short dark blonde hair back. Make-up brought out my facial features. It was so perfect, like a picture. Next to Rosalie and Alice I looked like I almost fit in with them.

"Wow." I breathed.

"You like it?" Alice grinned.

"Like? I love it!" I jumped up from the chair and hugged them both.

"Hey!" said Alice. "Don't ruin your dress!"

I laughed.

"Come on! Edward's waiting!" exclaimed Rosalie, pulling me towards the door.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried as we came down the stairs into the hallway. I felt my heart speed up.

"Rose, don't do that." Alice sighed.

"Calm down." said Rosalie. "Just wait till you get in there. It'll go fine."

I managed to make it to the car and calm myself down a little on the way. But it was all for nothing once the car stopped.

"Flip!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

Everyone was inside the Church apart from Carlisle who was standing outside.

I got out the car slowly afraid of making any sudden movements in case I fell, even though I was surrounded by vampires.

"You look beautiful." exclaimed Carlisle as I made my way towards the doors nervously.

"Yeah, Alice and Rosalie made me a completely different person!" I laughed hysterically and worriedly.

He smiled.

"Alright!" Alice clapped her hands. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"It's time already?" I chocked out nervously.

"It'll be fine." Carlisle reassured me.

Alice and Rosalie stepped through the doors. I could hear music playing from inside.

My eyes widened as I realised what was actually happening. We stepped forward, arm in arm and as my first foot hit the red carpet I looked up, now over the obstacle of the step, to see Edward at the end of the Church.

He was far too much away from the doors, and the music was far too slow. I just wanted to get to him, to feel his hand in mine.

The corners of my lips turned up, as did his. We got closer and closer, and soon I was at the end of the aisle. Only three steps till my Edward.

One. It took all my strength not to run up to him now. I wanted to embrace him, kiss him, and never let go.

Two. I could feel all eyes on me in the Church, but only Edward mattered to me at this moment.

Three. I felt my legs weaken, and Edward's face turned from happiness into worry. I lost my balance and vaguely saw the floor coming towards my face.

I was stopped abruptly before I hit the floor but my vision swam in front of my eyes. It was almost like I felt I was drowning.

And that was when my bliss ended.

* * *

**I am so evil :P**


	3. Influx

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload! I seem to always be appolagizing on uploading late... I don't like this fan fiction at all, but you all seem to... so here we go...**

* * *

My eyes didn't want to open. I could feel I was in a bed. I was warm, and I felt cold so I pulled up the duvet. Turning over, I couldn't keep my eyes shut anymore so I opened them.

Everything about this room seemed wrong. I sat up and looked around, speechless. The thing right in front of me scared me the most.

It was my Twilight poster. The one of Edward and Bella surrounded by the Cullens. Only, Bella was not the one Edward was holding.

The girl was blonde. She had short dark blonde hair and her hazel eyes shone brightly full of love. I jumped out of bed and hurried over to the poster stuck to the wall. It was like looking into a distorted mirror. The girl looked like me – as did the man standing for Edward. But they weren't the same person. It was always going to be different, I knew that. But seeing myself being portrayed seemed so wrong in it's self.

I suddenly felt very sick. It was like the first time I had entered the Twilight universe. He day Mike had introduced himself. The day when I realised Edward existed.

But there was no way of getting to someone I needed now. I was exactly where I had wanted to be on that first day.

Home.

But I didn't want to be here now. I had been walking towards Edward. If only there had been one more minute with him. One more year, one more hundred years!

Tears burned in my eyes as I turned away from the poster. I fell to the floor, onto my knees, sobbing. Why now? Why, after I had been with Edward? Why?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my Twilight book on the floor by my bed showing the back cover.

I grabbed it and opened it quickly, flicking through the pages.

"_I love you too, Rose." said Edward._

Swearing under my breath I put it down and curled up on the floor, crying. All I could think about Edward, and now I was gone. Was time still going there? Was I dead? Was he crying over my dead body, still in the Church.

It had seemed so real, so complex. No dream could ever be that complex. And no dream becomes reality like that. If it had been a dream, I was still dreaming.

I snatched up the book again and held it close to my heart.

"Take me back!" I cried, tears flowing down my cheeks. "Take me back!"

I rocked back and forth, never letting go of the book. "Please." I whispered. "Please!"

I don't know how long I had been lying on the floor for, holding my Twilight book pleading it. But it never worked.

It felt like New Moon.

After a couple of hours I got a grip on myself and slowly stood up with my arms wrapped round myself. I took deep steadying breaths. I needed to do something, but what could I do?

I made it to my desk where I looked at the time. It was just past midday. My phone was next to it. I picked it up, so unfamiliar with the old thing I struggled to navigate through the thing.

I had a couple of messages from my friends. I hesitated for a moment before opening them.

_Rose! Where are you? Are you ill? Watch the News right now!_

_You really must see what they're saying about the Twilight books, Rose! You're in Twilight!_

_Reply, ASAP!_

I turned away in horror. I couldn't go to school now. I didn't want to think about what would happen.

What would I do? Where would I go?

I sat down on my bed with my head between my knees trying to find answers to these questions.

There was only one thing left I could do – runaway.

Standing up, I franticly looked around my room finding a random bag. After digging one out from under a chair I stuffed it with necessity items such as food, money and clothes. I hurriedly got dressed before taking off down to the garage to my car, threw the bag in the back and started the car.

It was only a second hand, we couldn't really afford anything better but it would do to get me out of Forks and then…

I stopped for a moment in the front seat thinking hard. Where would I go? Shaking my head I realised it honestly didn't matter where I went so long I was out of here.

But what about my mother? Should I just leave a note? As if a note would be enough to stop her going insane with worry.

_Mom, I've gone away for a while. Don't worry about me. Don't call me. I don't know when I'll be back but I'm perfectly fine. Love Rose. _

I left her one anyway and then took off down the road in my car.

I was still crying. I wasn't sure if I could stop. I just wanted to get to Edward – back to the Twilight universe. I didn't want to be stuck here, even though I had missed my family I wanted Edward so much. It had ripped right through me. What if I could never see him again?

That thought was enough to make me forcibly turn on the radio. Maybe some music would help me calm down, I thought. How wrong I was.

"-In our top story, Stephanie Meyer's Twilight books seem to have been hijacked overnight." blared the radio. "This amazing phenomenon made history today as many owners of the national best seller books transformed into another story where a new character was added into the series."

A quote from Stephanie Meyer was then made. "I really have no idea how this has happened. Every copy seems to have changed – even the drafts that had been locked away."

I turned off the radio quickly before I could hear anymore. This was getting too much. Anymore and I would truly go insane myself.

* * *

**Review for evilness?**


	4. Ersatz

I drove for hours that day, right into the night. I didn't even need to make any stops. I didn't even know where I was going. The whole journey was in silence. I'd turned off my phone since I knew I would get a million calls. An hour ago my mother would have got home from work.

Every minute or so I almost started hyperventilating thinking about Twilight. I needed to get away from it – from all of it. I couldn't keep thinking about it, or I would feel pain. Pain was all I had felt since I got here.

I drove on as it began to rain. It reminded me of when we drove to Alaska after I had said about the vampires invading the baseball game. The similarities of the worlds were too similar. I couldn't not think about Edward or the Cullens. I couldn't not think about Twilight.

I glanced at the amount of gas I had left till I wouldn't be able to go any further. I didn't even know where I was now. The stretch of empty darkness around me seemed uninhabited.

There wasn't much left now. I predicted I would barely get to the next town over, so I pulled up the car.

I sat in silence for a few minutes until I completely collapsed in tears over the steering wheel.

Every breath I took seemed to be painful. Every sob took all my effort to try and stop crying. Every thought about Edward was a dagger in my heart.

Someone drove past but I couldn't care less, or even hear them over my sobbing. But then I saw them park in front of me and get out their car.

Narrowing my eyes I pondered whether I should start driving again, but that would get me nowhere since I hardly had any gas left. Why did it matter? If they wanted to hurt me, I couldn't care less.

It was a man who had got out the car. He seemed young, not older than twenty at least. They walked over to my window and knocked. I had long since lost caring, so I didn't bother looking at him properly. I wound my window down.

"Rose?" he gasped. "What happened to you?"

That voice was too familiar, but I couldn't quite remember why. I looked up with teary eyes at his shocked expression.

He swore under his breath. "Tell me what happened, Rose." He said. "Tell me."

"Do I know you?" I asked, ignoring the question. He seemed far too familiar but I didn't remember him from Twilight.

"It's me." He said surprised. "Don't you remember me?"

I shook my head, confused.

"Jason!"

My lips formed a small 'o' in realisation.

Jason was my big brother, but when he was a kid he always like inventing things and creating amazing machines. Unfortunately, one night he had accidently blew up my father's car – while he was inside. My dad survived, but he was scared that Jason would be too dangerous for our family. And so Jason had left home.

My parents swore to each other that he would never see me again. His inventions were too dangerous. We never spoke. It was like I had no brother at all. So naturally, I forgot about him. Until now.

"Jason." I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." He replied folding his arms. The rain was slowly soaking his clothes. "What happened to you, Rose?"

"I-," I began hesitantly. "I-,"

He glanced at the amount of gas I had left. "Did you drive all the way out here?" Jason asked me stunned.

I nodded still not knowing what to say.

Jason was always very observant. He saw my bag in the back too. "Are you…" he trailed off. "You're not running away are you?"

I looked down as another tear fell. "I just…"

"Hey," he comforted me. "Don't cry. Look I'll take you back to my place and we can talk there."

And there it was. It had been in my face all along and I hadn't even realised it. If anyone could take me back into the Twilight universe – it would be Jason.

"Jason, you have to help me!" I cried. Even that sounded oddly familiar.

I opened the door, grabbing my bag from the back seat.

"What about your car?" he asked. "We can't just leave it here."

I grinned for the first time I had been back.

"Anything's possible."


	5. Basis

**I know, I know! I haven't updated! But I will upload another chapter after this to make up for it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't care much about my now abandoned car. I just knew that Jason wouldn't let me down resulting in me never seeing it again anyway.

Jason lived in a small house in the small town. It amazed me that even though it was so isolated from any nearby, places people even lived there.

As soon as we got to his house he told me that we wouldn't do anything right now since it was late, and I should really go to bed. He wasn't going down to the basement until then anyway.

Even though it was only a couch to sleep on, I was grateful for it. All that crying had exhausted me. I lay on the leather couch under a few blankets once Jason had gone upstairs and closed my eyes.

"I'm coming, Edward." I whispered while I waited for sleep. "I'm coming."

I was unlucky enough to dream that night.

"Carlisle!" I heard Edward shouting, though I couldn't see. "What's wrong with her?"

"Relax, Edward." He chuckled. "She's probably just so overwhelmed."

"No, no." he replied nervously, something's wrong. "Her face – when she fell she was terrified. I saw it."

"Rose is fine." I heard Esme say. "You're overreacting, Edward." She laughed warmly.

When I woke up I cried silently for a few minutes.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Say what?" Jason walked in. He seemed in a good mood as he flicked his wet, dark brown hair out of his face.

"Nothing." I replied, sighing.

. . . . . . . . . .

After I had had a small bite to eat, I walked down into the basement in search of my bother that had disappeared a while ago.

As I walked down the stairs a lot of the basement was foggy. It smelt weird. There was a lot of random contraptions and machinery around.

"Jason?" I called out over the buzzing of something nearby.

"Over here!" I heard him call back.

I descended into the strange smelling gas and into the next door-less room. He was quickly darting back and forward typing something in on a huge computer and then going back to some test tubes.

Suddenly there was a small pop and some silver liquid flew over to the other wall. It fizzed menacingly.

I took a step back away from the liquid as Jason groaned, screwing up a piece of paper laying on the desk in frustration, throwing it into the almost full trash can.

"So what did you want help with?" he asked, surprisingly calm.

I looked around anxiously at the equipment. "Well it's a bit far fetched..." I sounded very ridiculous. This was Jason I was talking to. "Have you seen the news about the Twilight books?"

I looked confused. "Nope. I haven't watched TV for a couple of days."

I nodded slowly. "Well, it might be a bit easier to explain."

We sat in front of the small TV as the news reporter explained what had happened.

"Scientists are trying to research this strange event, though none have been successful so far. This really is the mystery of the century."

"Wait." said Jason slowly. "Are you saying… it was you who hijacked the Twilight books?"

I nodded grimly, watching his intrigued and stunned expression.

"You-?" he hadn't a sentence for it.

"Yup."

"You-?"

"I did."

"You-?"

"Exactly."

There was silence for a moment and he turned off the TV.

"Wow." He breathed.

"That's not all." I said, looking down. "I didn't just change the books, I actually went inside. I changed things – the characters are real. Edward and I fell in love. And then… I woke up here."

Jason watched me for a minute. "So how am I supposed to help you?" he asked.

"You can get me back… can't you?"

"I could try." He didn't sound very confident. "I don't know if it will work though… And all the coding… it's going to take months to make. And even then we need…"

He carried on talking about all the different things we'd need to do to make it work, excitment rising in his voice the more he spoke. I listened intently, not that I knew what he was talking about. I just knew he would try, and even if it took forever – we would succeed.

* * *

**I hope I'm not being too mean to Rose!**

**Review! :D**


	6. Cause

**Like I promised, another chapter. And because I am feeling nice today I'll give you a third :)**

* * *

**Alice**

The church was far from silence.

Rose's expression seemed so peaceful. She was almost sleeping in Carlisle's arms.

An hour had slowly crept past. Edward was so distraught. I had never seen my brother like this before.

"It's Bella. She did this." He muttered over and over under his breath pacing the top of the steps.

Esme at last stood up and walked over to Edward, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stopped pacing.

"Edward." She said. Her voice echoed around the room. "I'm sure it will be ok."

He cracked then.

"Ok?" he yelled. Esme flinched. "It's been an hour!" He turned and started pacing again. "What if Bella is killing her? What if she will die? We can't do anything!"

Edward fell to his knees pulling at his hair, as if he was trying to rip it out, to cause himself pain.

And then he was back at Rose's side, taking her back and cradling her. Every tearless sob hurt my cold, dead heart.

Jasper squeezed my hand comfortingly.

I was so scared for Rose, as well as Edward. I tried to look for her but I couldn't see anything… maybe she had gone back to her own universe? If that was… would that mean she wasn't coming back?

As Edward held her close, I caught something. Slowly her lips parted and she very gently whispered, "I'm coming Edward. I'm coming."

We all exchanged looks of happiness and relief. But also confusion. Where was she coming back from?

"Rose…" Edward said back to her. "Rose, please come back, I love you."

. . . . . . . . . .

**Rose ~ 2 Weeks later **

I lay very still on the sofa - even making my breathing shallow like I was hiding from something.

I had first heard it as a soft humming while I was making Jason some tea. But the humming sounded more like a muffled talking. Then it became louder.

It was hard to make out the words. It seemed the talking I could hear was someone… but I didn't know who. It was too quiet to make out.

"We can't do anything!" I heard it properly. Edward… that voice belonged to Edward…

Frantically, I looked around, standing up from the sofa.

"Edward!" I cried. "Edward, I'm here!"

Some tears came down my cheek. "I'm coming Edward, I'm coming!"

I tried to find the source of the talking but they had stopped now. But there was something else… were they… crying? And then there was the muffled talking… I couldn't hear it.

I sat back down on the sofa putting my head in my hands. I wanted Edward back so badly. Why now? Why was I snatched from him now? On my Wedding day…

"Rose?" I heard someone ask close by. It was Jason this time though.

"Yeah." I replied, my voice cracking.

"What happened?"

"I heard… Edward. He… he was crying…" I looked up. "What does that mean?"

Surprisingly his face lit up. "Yes!" he grinned before turning round and disappearing into the basement.

"Wait!" I cried, following him, trying to keep up.

I went into the small fog-less room he had with the plans for the machine. He was running around all over the place, trying to work out various codes. I watched, not in the slightest knowing what he was doing.

"This means…" he said as he went back and forth. "That you're the connection. Twilight is… bleeding into you. It's like the two universes are connected through your mind."

I smiled with him. "So… you can try and find…"

"The wavelength you're on! Like on the radio…"

I beamed.

"There is only one slight problem…" the smile faded. "I can't afford the parts."

My face fell. "Then how do we do it?"

"Rose," he began. "You know you're probably going to get into the Twilight universe if this works... you won't be able to come back."

I looked at him questioningly.

"What I mean is, it will be like you were never here. Everything will just move on, or however time will go on. And no one will remember what you did…"

"You are such a bad influence." I commented realising what he was saying.

"I can't afford to get in any more trouble." Replied Jason.

"And what if someone sees me?"

"You can't make a whole image of someone just by word description… and the description in the book isn't really that much of you. They won't recognise you unless they know your name. Then you're in trouble."

"Great." I sighed. "At least it's for a good cause."

* * *

**Review :D**


	7. Call

Jason and I had planned the whole thing. I would get in, grab the pieces and get out. It was as simple as that. However, if only the pieces were actually things that weren't this valuable to whoever owned it.

I bit my lip as he carefully pried open the window. I was on the floor below ready to get inside.

"Go." He whispered as soon as the window was open.

I stood up and got inside the building.

It was quiet and eerie in the room. I looked at my hand where the map had been drawn of where to go and how to get there.

Once I knew where to go I tiptoed out of the room and into the long corridor.

The whole place was in almost darkness. The only light source seemed to be a dim light at the end of the corridor. I followed it, but I had barely taken a few steps when I almost tripped over.

A guard dog was sleeping softly on the floor. Anxiously, I stepped backwards holding my breath. It snored softly. I let out my breath and slowly crept around the animal, getting back to the task at hand.

I gradually made my way through the corridor and to the small room at the back. I had the key (Don't ask me how – Jason planned most of this), so I unlocked the door and squeezed inside through the door.

The room was littered with… well junk. However, there were some particular pieces of this random junk that I needed.

Hurriedly, I took what I needed and got out the room. Now I just needed to get out. No such luck.

In my haste, I accidently tripped and onto the floor my eyes met the angry ones of the guard dog. Apparently, he didn't like being woken.

Swearing under my breath I took out a small aerosol of pepper spray, and sprayed it right into its eyes. The dog yelped, curled up and started whimpering.

I would have felt sorry for the poor pup if I didn't need to get out of her so quick. An alarm sounded and that was my signal to "Get the hell out of there!"

"Hurry up!" cried Jason from the window as I neared towards it, not caring if my footsteps were heard anymore.

I threw the random pieces through the window, despite his disapproving looks a dived out onto the soft grass.

I swore again, as did he, and he pulled me to my feet. We sprinted to the car and drove away like lightning. The tires squealed in protest but we were long gone.

"We. Are. Not. Doing. That. Again." Panted Jason, speeding down the road.

"Oh no, don't worry I'd gladly – do that again!" I half breathed, half laughed.

"We'd better have everything…" he gasped.

"What do you take me for?" I said folding my arms.

"Little sister's aren't supposed to do things like that."

"Oh please. Little sisters shouldn't run with vampires, but I still do. Plus I'm seventeen so it doesn't count."

"Yeah, yeah." replied Jason.

. . . . . . . . . .

"You done?" I asked, walking down into the now mist-free basement. I had insisted it be cleared because Jason and I had both started hallucinating.

"Nearly." He said, tightening a blot on one of the new parts. "Thanks." He muttered as I sat a cup of tea on the work bench.

I was too excited to sit down. "How long?" I asked.

"Just a few more hours." He answered impatiently. I had been asking him a lot recently.

I grinned happily. "I can't wait!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up… It might not work. There's still a lot of configuration…"

I cut him off. "But we got this far didn't we?"

Jason shrugged. "We haven't had a hitch yet."

. . . . . . . . . .

As an hour slowly passed I began to miss my parents. I hadn't seen them in practically years. They still thought I hadn't had a boy friend. They still believed I was the Rose I used to be. But I was older now. I may not look like it – but I was. And I was supposed to get married.

The phone rang, making me jump out of my skin. I hadn't ever heard someone call Jason in all the time I was here. It was weird… different.

"Jason!" I yelled. "Phone!"

No answer. He obviously didn't hear me – or it. But the phone was still ringing.

I decided to answer – who could it possibly be anyway?

"Hello?" I asked, cautiously.

"Rose?" It was my mother. "Rose what are you doing? Come home right now!"

"Woah, Mom, slow down!" I said.

"You left me and your father a little note! How could you do this?" she sounded like she was crying.

"Mom, please." I said. "It's for the best."

"What in God's name are you going on about?" Her and my grandmother sounded too similar.

"Don't look for me." I said. What else could I say?

"Rose!" she said sternly. "We've sent out search parties for you! We come home to find that you've gone off on your own! Not to mention the car gone… and-,"

I hung up. She couldn't know where I was. I had just ruined everything.

"Jason!" I cried, running down the stairs. "We've been found!"

"What?" he looked up from some blue prints.

"My mother phoned and…"

"Wait, hold on." He looked at me sternly. "You answered the phone."

I nodded gravely.

Jason swore loudly. "Rose, ok, we need to get this working – and it needs to work right now."

* * *

**Review for virtural cookie? ^_^**


	8. Interlude

"I thought it wasn't going to be ready for another few hours?" I said shocked.

"I know, but we can cheat." said Jason, hurriedly running back and forth.

I stood for a few long seconds watching him. This was it. I was going to see Edward again…

"Rose, quick, hold this down!" cried Jason, who was holding down a leaver. I did as he said.

I watched him pour out some strange looking liquid and he thrust a vial into my hands. "Now drink this."

I looked down anxiously. "What is it?" I asked.

"You want to see Edward again right?" he asked.

I nodded, loosing my voice.

"Then do as I say, and you'll see him."

I poured the cold metallic tasting liquid down my throat. It felt like ice, leaving a tangy, cold aftertaste.

"Is it ok?" asked Jason, unsurely.

I grimaced. "It's fine. What's it for?"

Suddenly I gasped, though just managed to hand on to the leaver. Pain ripped through my stomach and I looked down seeing blood seeping through my clothes. The vial fell to the floor into a crumpled heap of glass.

I swore loudly. "Jason what the hell was it?" I cried.

"I should have told you…" he said, his features looking saddened. "If this doesn't work… I'm afraid the effects of that are… long-term-,"

I looked up in shock. "It's poison?"

"It's fatal." There was a dramatic silence in which I swore again.

Jason flicked some switches. "It's been nice knowing you, little sis. Well, sort of."

This is was it? "Jason, what's going to happen to you?" I cried.

"Oh I don't know." He shrugged. "Just go on the run for a while I guess."

"Thank you so much, for everything." I said, starting to cry.

He smiled. "Love you."

"And you!"

There was an amazing burst of bright, white light. For a moment it was only Jason and I standing opposite each other, before he slowly faded. I could no longer feel the pain, and I embraced the light. Soon, my vision darkened and blurred, though there was nothing to blur. It was just white… and then darkness.

* * *

**One more update today since this was pathetically short.**


	9. Vulturi

I opened my eyes to a soft, dry surface. I felt sand beneath me, and as I slowly stood up I frowned seeing I was covered. My hair was soaking and I could taste bitter salt. Looking around, I saw I was on a stretch of beach. The waves gently washed over it.

The beach was deserted. I was alone. No Cullens, not even humans were hanging around.

I looked up to see the huge house we had lived and I grinned. "Edward!" I cried, running towards it. I slipped on the sand and rocks up to the green grass but I didn't care. I tripped over my feet as I awkwardly tried to get there.

But as I got to the house I noticed something was very wrong. Vampires would have heard me. And this wasn't what I remembered at all from when I was transported back.

I knew I was still wearing my wedding dress. It was a light green now, slightly dry, probably from being in the sun. But why was I here and not the Church? And where were the Cullens?

And then I saw the sign. It came into view as I got nearer.

'_Property of Mr E Cullen. Trespassers will be persecuted'_

But that wasn't the thing that scared me. What scared me was the stone in the front garden.

As I got ever more closer I made out some text though didn't read it. I turned round, gasping. _How long has it been? _I asked myself, before turning back.

'_Rose J Cullen_

_Beloved fiancé_

_May your soul live on'_

"No!" I cried as tears began to run down my face. "I'm not dead, Edward I'm not!"

I sprinted to the front door, though it was locked. I tried to open it, pulling at the handle which wouldn't go down. I screamed at the front door, even though I knew no one was there.

"I'm not dead Edward." I whispered - my throat hurting from the screaming. "I'm not dead Edward." I repeated over and over till I fell to the ground in hopeless tears and sobs.

As far as I knew now, everything was over. The Cullens were gone and goodness knows how long they would be away from the house. Maybe they would never come back. How many years had it been since I had been gone?

I knew the countries of the places they might leave to go, but I would loose so much time trying to find a family that might even be unheard of by now. Did they even still exist?

No. I thought defiantly. They're still alive. I could feel it.

Even though I knew the countries of the vampires, I didn't know where they were exactly. I might also get eaten along the way… There were only two places I knew the locations of. One was Forks – and they certainly wouldn't be there.

The other vampire clan I could go to was… The Volturi.

. . . . . . . . . .

Of course, I didn't have any money to get to Italy. That was a huge set back. So I had no choice to sell my wedding dress. It may be green… but it was worth something. It was a start.

I walked for miles and miles to the nearest town. And from there I stole some clothes, sold my dress, and continued walking. I would find the Cullens again. I had not wasted six months to find I was believed dead.

After a few days I managed to make it to a city where I was stuck. I had no money. I had no way of getting to Italy. The only thing I could do was wait to see if Alice would see me. And after however long it had been I had no idea if she even still saw visions of me.

I knew I could sing and so I spent days singing to the public… I was reduced to begging. Finally after a few weeks I had enough money from the dress and the donations… it wouldn't have taken me so long if I didn't have to buy food.

When I rode on the plane, with barely a few pence left in my pocket, I remembered when I had first come here. I had asked myself so many questions about how to get back… but then when I had got back I just wanted to come here.

The thoughts of Edward stopped me crying out in despair. I remembered him and knew the reason I was still doing this. I had to see Edward again. Edward was everything to me.

And so there I was. Waiting to see Aro, with an incredibly lame excuse.

I was called in, and I stood up. This was terribly embarrassing. They would surely hear my heart racing. Slowly and shakily, I made my way into the throne room to see the Volturi.

Aro's eyes were black. How like me to see him on a day he was thirsty. I was certain now that I would become his meal.

"I-I need you help." my voice shook and my fingernails dug into my palms trying to get a grip on myself.

"Go on." He said, obviously impatient and surely more interested in eating me.

"I am in-in se-search of the C-Cullens." I said. Surely they must suspect I know now?

"Why do you come searching for them? How are we connected with the Cullens?" asked Aro.

I bit my lip, though not enough to spill blood. "C-Carlisle spoke of the Volturi. I must find the Cullens."

His face lit up slightly and he tilted his head to the right. "You…" he said in recognition. "The reason…"

Aro clapped his hands together enthusiastically making me jump. "But you are supposed to be dead!"

I mentally hit myself on the marble floor.

Aro walked over to me swiftly. "Amazing…" he said. "And you haven't aged a day."

"Please." I said again. "Do you know where the Cullens are?"

He walked around me in a circle. "Yes…" he said absent-mindedly.

I began to grow impatient.

"They passed through six years ago. Poor Edward couldn't take it anymore."

"You didn't kill him?" I cried anxiously.

"Of course not."

I let out a deep breath of relief.

"The rest of the family restrained him before he tried."

"So where are they now?"

* * *

**He he. :P**

**Review = hug**


	10. Reunion

As I watched the setting sun through the window, I knew I was home. No more waiting… no more complications. I was coming back to Edward, I was coming.

The plane ride wasn't fast enough. I was so desperate to see the Cullens again every second felt like it was going extra slowly. In my mind I hoped for at least Alice to know I was coming home. To let Edward know I was fine…

In my head I imagined them. Their faces were happy for me to be back. A tear leaked out the corned of my eye.

I practically tore off the plane when it landed, taking the nearest cab I could get. As soon as we got to the entrance of the forest in which the Cullens lived, I ran. I ran as fast as I ever had and nothing was going to stop me.

And then I reached the house.

It seemed off… almost eerie in the dark forest. It wasn't as nice as the other place we had once lived by the beach.

My footsteps didn't slow as I got to the door and I almost tripped over throwing myself at it. The door opened to reveal a very bewildered looking Alice.

"Rose?" she asked wearily.

"ALICE!" I screamed throwing myself at her.

"Oh my god, Rose!" she cried, hugging me.

"So long…" tears started running down my face. "It's been so long… and I had to find you…"

"I've missed you so much." said Alice.

"And I haven't showered… I feel so icky."

She laughed, almost sounding like she was crying.

I looked up, though not pulling out of the hug, to see five vampires standing behind Alice looking shocked.

"You look like you just saw a vampire!" I laughed hysterically.

"But you were… we thought…" Emmett started confused.

"What the hell happened?" asked Rosalie exasperated.

"Where's Edward?" I pulled out of the hug looking around frantically. "The Volturi didn't kill him, where is he?"

As if to answer my question two more vampire walked out into the hall way. One was Edward… the other was… Bella.

"What is she doing here?" my jaw dropped. "You hate her!"

Bella, who had been holding hands with Edward, let go and folded her arms with an awkward expression on her face.

Edward stared at me and we said nothing. His expression was a mixture of shock with sadness clear in his eyes.

"Edward, what the hell?" I asked, though it was down to a whisper now. I already knew.

"You were gone for so long…" he started. "We all thought you were dead."

My heart ripped in two and sunk to the lowest level. I stared at him shaking my head slowly. "No. No, I didn't die. I didn't." My eyes filled with tears. "I'm not dead Edward."

There was silence.

"I'm not dead." I whispered.

I turned around, heading back for the door. No one stopped me as I left the house and down the steps. It started to rain as I walked slowly along the path.

I should have known this would happen. I should have known Edward would be with Bella. That's how it was written – that's how it worked. Bella and Edward.

"Rose?" asked Carlisle behind me. I didn't answer. "Please, come back inside."

I laughed humourlessly. "I don't even remember." I said. "Why did I bother in the first place? I spent so long trying to find you. Only to find I wasn't welcome anymore."

"Of course you are." He replied. "We're still here for you."

"No you're not." I muttered. "You left me. You all did. I woke up alone, outside the house on the beach. I screamed for all of you… And then I found my own grave. It's disgusting.

'When I fainted at the wedding, I woke up in my own universe. I spent months getting back. My brother Jason…" My voice cracked. "He's probably in jail by now… He risked everything for me.

'And then I woke up so scared… I felt so betrayed. I had to go to the Volturi. I didn't know how else to find you… You weren't at the house.'

'The ending of the story, I can tell you now. Edward marries Bella and they get their happily ever after. You never get that in real life. I should know."

I began to sob. My hair was soaking from the rain and I started shivering from the cold water.

"There was nothing more we could do but move on, Rose. We tried everything."

I turned around to face him. "Books never go so horribly wrong you can't un-do what has happened. Twilight wouldn't be this dark…"

"Even a vampire bite wouldn't wake you." continued Carlisle.

I slowly lifted my hand to my neck. I hadn't really noticed it since I got back. It felt odd.

"Edward never let you go for years. He wouldn't believe you were gone. But time went on and he had to let you go, for the sake of himself."

"Does this mean there's not going to be a wedding?" I asked as fresh tears came down my cheeks.

"Rose…" he sighed, putting his arm round me. I began to sob as he led me back into the house.

I thought the end had been when I woke up in the real world. But I had been wrong. The end had happened when I returned.

* * *

**Aww :( Poor Rose! **

**To all the people who leave me questions in their reviews: I can't tell you anything unless I can actually reply i.e. log in and review.**


	11. Next Morning

**I hope I haven't been too mean to poor Rose :P**

* * *

As soon as we got back inside Alice kept me well clear of Bella and Edward in the living room. I didn't dare look at them. It hurt too much.

She let me upstairs to the bathroom and began running a bath for me as I took the first look at myself in the mirror I had done since I came back.

Her eyes were dark from sleep deprivation. They seemed hollow and sad. If I had hated my looks before, this was nothing compared to how much I hated my reflection now. I almost felt sorry for the unknown girl standing in front of me. She looked like she was in so much pain.

However, what bothered me the most was her hair.

It was still the same length, though greasy and tangled. I looked awful. _Like a girl begging on the streets. _The dark blonde was almost _green_.

"Rose, you'll look so much better in a few minutes. I promise." said Alice, dragging me away from the mirror.

She looked me up and down disapprovingly. "Ok I do have some clothes for you… we'll get some more tomorrow. And if your hair… well I can dye that if I have to."

I tried to smile.

"Umm… what happened to your wedding dress?"

A tear began to fall again and I wiped it away quickly, laughing sombrely. "I sold it for fucking plane tickets."

. . . . . . . . . .

Alice didn't leave me alone, and I was grateful for it. The Cullens seemed to have decided not to overcrowd me in my time of… loss. Instead it was only Alice for the time being. She fixed my hair and got me some clothes. I had missed this so much.

As the realisation finally sunk in about Edward and my relationship being no more, Alice let my cry on her shoulder while we sat on her and Jasper's bed. Jasper came into the room, though he lingered a little way away from me.

My heart wasn't healing. I felt the strange sensation that it was numbing. Suddenly I couldn't cry anymore, though I still held onto Alice. She rocked me gently, stroking my now, soft and fluffy hair. I didn't even notice myself drift off.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next morning was the worst. It was worse than when I had been taken back to the real world. The fact he was here… with someone else, was horrifying.

Not long after I woke Alice came up with some food. I asked for three more helpings.

Most of my morning was spent wallowing in my own pity. It sickened me after a few hours, but I couldn't will myself to do anything but cry and eat, and then cry some more.

After lunch, I sprinted to the bathroom to throw most of it back up anyway.

"Rose…" I heard a sigh from behind me.

I curled up on the floor, hugging my legs. Rosalie kneeled beside me, while Alice lingered by the doorway.

"You need to get your mind off this." She said. "It's not good for you."

Angry tears erupted. "Why does it matter anymore, Rosalie? I should have expected it."

She watched me coldly. "We're your family, and we care about you. Now stand up."

I slowly stood up, as did she, and was soon welcomed into a hug.

"We're going out." She stated.

"Rosalie, I don't think…" I started.

"No, you need some new clothes anyway." Alice came in. "It'll get your mind off it."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

. . . . . . . . . .

Somehow Alice and Rosalie dragged me round the mall, and ended up with about ten bags of clothes and shoes. They had been right – for a little while I did have my mind off Edward. But then I saw the book store and it wouldn't get out of my head.

I didn't cry while I was there, thankfully. When I almost broke down when we were getting shoes, Alice held me together.

We were in the café having tea, though I was the only one actually drinking it, when someone came over to us.

"Uh… hi." It was a guy no older than sixteen or seventeen. He had dark brown hair in a sort of Emo style, with a red streak through it. He dressed very Emo as well.

Rosalie stared at him cold and hard with her eyebrows raised. "Yes?" she asked, in an angry tone.

My eyes narrowed slightly as if to say 'Rosalie! Stop scaring him!'

The boy did look pretty nervous and I guessed he had come over here to ask one of us out. "I just wanted to say you have really nice hair." He said to me.

My hand that was resting on my lap under the table curled into a fist. "Thanks." I said as I felt the pain in my heart.

"I'm Terri by the way." he replied, smiling slightly.

Alice stood up. I wondered if she'd seen me cry. "Well we have to go." she picked up the bags, as did Rosalie. I stood up slowly.

"Oh, ok." Terri seemed a bit let down. "I'll see you around… maybe?"

"Um… sure." I replied, being pulled away by Rosalie and Alice. "Bye!"

"Are you ok?" asked Alice, swiftly taking us out of the mall and back to the car.

I didn't reply.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you liked it! **

**Review!**


	12. Brighter Day

**Sorry for the really late update XP Someone faved my story and I thought "I should really update Blue Skies." So yeah, here I am updating it ^_^**

* * *

"Edward." I said defiantly. "I want answers."

Scowling, I shook my head. "No way!" I muttered to myself in the mirror. "Carefully, Rose… Carefully…"

"Edward." I said again, seriously. "I need answers."

I shook my head again, groaning. This wasn't going to go well.

I slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen. The rough month had passed slowly, but surely. Now November was over I was in a much lighter mood. However, I had seen hide nor hair of Edward or Bella. Apparently they had gone away for a while so as not to hurt me. How thoughtful, I thought sarcastically.

Carlisle was cooking breakfast. I tilted my head slightly, watching him turn over some eggs. I had never seen him in the kitchen before.

"Where's Esme?" I asked, curious.

"Hunting." He stated, turning around with breakfast on a plate, smiling at me. It must have been nice for him to see me happy for the first time in a few weeks.

I slid into a chair at the kitchen table. There was already some cutlery there. I was used to the fast vampire movements now.

"Thanks, dad." I ginned as the plate was set before me.

My hand flung to my mouth on realisation of what I had just called Carlisle. "Oh no! Oops." I bit my lip.

Carlisle stood looking slightly bewildered, shocked and amused at the same time. "No, no." he said, smiling. "I like it."

I giggled, and then began on the breakfast.

. . . . . . . . . .

I sat in the living room with the TV on that evening, though I wasn't watching it. After about half an hour when a kissing scene came up I realised I was watching a romance movie. Sickened, I turned it off, cringing.

"You ok?" asked Jasper, coming in looking concerned.

"Yeah." I replied, shrugging. "Just… the usual."

"Oh." He replied shortly, taking a seat on the other sofa. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I bit my lip, shaking my head.

He nodded. "Ok."

We sat in silence for a moment. "Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah?" I glanced at him. Had he been watching me this whole time?

"What happened… while I was gone?"

He looked a little pained as I said that. I wondered what had happened.

"Well… after a few hours, we went back to the house. Edward wouldn't let you go…"

I cringed again, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Sorry." said Jasper sorrowfully.

"No, please, continue." I said. After all, I needed to know.

He paused. "Carlisle tried to revive you, but… he failed. Everyone started coming up with theories, but in the end Carlisle thought you had gone into some kind of coma – maybe to do with you being here, and this was your time. Or perhaps you were still living in your world and had died.

'So in the end, we had a funeral for you…" he trailed off as I whimpered slightly.

"Keep going." I said, even though my voice was cracking.

Jasper watched me anxiously. "Just tell me when you want me to stop."

I nodded.

"Edward tried to keep living without you, but it was just too much for him. He ran to the Volturi. We stopped him before he did anything, and then we moved here."

I could tell he rushed the last part.

"What about Bella?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat. "How did she…?"

"She followed us here and I knew Edward used her for a distraction. He thought he could get away with it, but then his feelings changed."

I nodded silently. I didn't understand how Edward could do this to me.

"It had been eighteen years… he just… moved on."

"Stop." I said as the tears came again. "Please."

Jasper stood up and joined me on the sofa, taking my hand in his. "I'm really sorry, Rose." he said apologetically. "It's a wonder how you're doing this."

I smiled sadly. "I'd like to say, I've had worse."

He laughed humourlessly. "It'll get easier."


	13. Silence

**Sorry! It's been too long! Here's the chapter...**

* * *

I watched the soft rain out my bedroom window. I loved the rain. The sound… and the atmosphere. I remembered when I was a kid I used to let the drops fall into my mouth.

I opened the window and stuck my head out. It wasn't enough to feel the rain on my face but I could feel the cool air refreshing me.

My window was facing the back of the house, overlooking the garden. The garden was simple – with a few flower beds and a stretch of green, though there was an old fashioned water well. I had once sat there, dangling my legs over into the darkness, just before I had been grabbed by a safety conscious Jasper.

Jasper and I had a much better relationship now. When I had gone, he wanted to be as strong as the others, so he tried to gain more control. It appeared to be working. I was happy to see him more.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Going for a walk." I announced while heading for the door. They would hear me so I didn't bother yelling.

"Where are you going." said Esme, appearing in front of me. If there was a prize to the person most worried about me, she would get said prize ten times over.

"Just around…" I replied, shrugging.

"Did you want me to come with you? Or one of the others?" she asked, I noticed she was hinting panic.

"Esme." I said slightly sadly. "I'll be fine. It's just a walk."

"Ok." She nodded, though still looked unconvinced.

I walked out anyway, and started towards the forest. I was only going to hang around near the house I supposed, but my feet soon took me further.

I ended up near a park. There was a path going through, but the park was empty apart from one person sitting on a bench.

As I neared him, I started to remember who he was. It was Terri.

"Hey!" I said, walking over to the bench. "It's me again."

"Oh yeah." He looked up, though he didn't look happy. He seemed depressed even. "Hi."

I sat beside him, he faced away from me.

"What's up?" I asked, wondering why he seemed to down.

Terri shrugged. "I don't know… stuff."

"Know the feeling." I mumbled.

After a moment he spoke. "Have you ever dated someone, and then… they turn out to be a complete moron when you break up?"

"God, yeah." The pain began to return. I started to wish I hadn't gone for the walk.

"Sorry." He said as he watched me turn away, wrapping my arms round myself.

"It's fine." I muttered.

I stood up. "I should… go."

"Don't go!" he said abruptly.

I looked at him questioningly.

"I mean… can you stay? For a little while… please?" he asked, smiling sheepishly.

I bit my lip. "Um… sure." I sat back down. "What was she like?"

He sighed. "Amazing. When I was in love with her… but it sort of crashed and burned."

"Life's a bitch." I said simply.

"Don't I know it." Terri replied.

We sat for a few minutes in silence. It seemed words didn't matter just now. Eventually though, I stood up again. I needed to get back so Esme wouldn't be worried. And I had to actually find my way back…

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

I turned around. "Yeah… sure." I smiled.

Terri smiled back. Maybe it would do me good to have a human friend.

. . . . . . . . . .

"I don't know what you want here, Edward. I can't believe you dared to show your face."

My eyes narrowed as I heard Rosalie's voice from outside the house.

"Rosalie, please." Edward replied. "I just wanted to see how she was. I need to talk to her."

"No!" she cried. "Absolutely not. It's out of the question."

"I won't be long, I promise."

"Yeah you promised not to leave her but here we are!" Rosalie yelled. "You know some human guy was hitting on her the other day and she almost broke down!"

I cringed.

"You should just go be with your awesome Bella again." She said sarcastically.

"Rose…" said Alice. "Rose, she's here."

I walked into the living room to see Alice, Rosalie and Edward. Thank goodness Bella wasn't there.

"I couldn't do anything else." said Edward. "Rose, please. I'm so sorry."

I didn't know what to make of it. I was angry, sad, upset…

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I said at last.

"Rose…" started Edward, coming over to me.

I stepped back. "Stay away from me, you liar."

He cringed, now.

"I don't even know. I don't even know how you ended up with that… with her."

Rosalie and Alice were watching us both, looking shocked and disapproving.

"But if there's any of the old Edward left in you, I want to know. What do you see in her that made you love her more than me?"

There was silence.

"Right, so what. Are you just going to stand there? Tell me, Edward. What is wrong with me that you love her more. I don't even care what you say. I just want to know you have an excuse."

The was silence again.

"What were you even going to say to me? 'Sorry Rose, I ruined your life but we're still cool, right?'" I shook my head in disgust. "I don't even know if I want to know."

"Rose." He started. "I am very sorry about what I did to you. But, it had been so long. I didn't know what to do. She was a distraction. I had no idea things would get this far."

"But they did." I said coldly.

I looked down at my hand. "Could I at least have my ring back?"

Silence.

"Shit. Stop giving me silence when I'm say something. Where. Is. My. Ring."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	14. Love and Lust

"It's all your fault. You caught me beautiful. You turned out and now I can't turn back. I hold my breath, cause' you were perfect. But I'm running out of air. And it's not, fair."

I collapsed onto the carpet of my room as tears came down my face.

"Damn you, Edward!" I cried. "Damn you!"

I was now sprawled out, crying into my arms. "You lying, two-faced, stupid..!" I screamed into the floor.

Someone pulled me close to them, but I didn't want this. I didn't want comfort – I wanted to be by myself. To try and let go of all the pain.

I tried to break free from them, but of course – vampires were too strong for a week human.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"Not till you calm down." It was Alice.

I sobbed as she rocked me silently. I gave up trying to get free.

"Is he gone?" I asked, sniffing.

"He feels he should listen to your crying." She replied. "He thinks he'll feel better torturing himself this way."

I looked up at her. "Nice."

She let me go and I stood up.

"You told me you love me, why did you leave me all alone?"

She watched me anxiously.

"Now you tell me you need me, when you call me on the phone." I took a steady breath. "Now it's your turn to cry. Cry me a river. Cry me a river. Cry me a river. Cry me a river."

Alice took my hand and we walked down the stairs into the living room where Edward was. I let go of Alice and walked over to him. He didn't look up. I was in control here.

"You don't know how much I want you back." I said.

"I do know." He replied, standing up. "I want you back too."

"Why did you leave me?" I asked. "How could you be with Bella?"

"Like I said before, she was a distraction."

"I still love you." Singing always calmed me down.

"I still love you, too."

I stepped back, disgusted. "So now you're lying to Bella?"

Edward gaped, not realising I had tricked him. He was speechless.

"You're disgusting. You're never going to find anyone now. I hope you die alone."

He shook his head. "No, no!" Edward cried, shocked and upset.

"It's ok." I smiled patronisingly. "I only tell Bella who you still love."

"You can't!" he said defiantly. "You can't tell her, please. I'm begging you."

I took the moment to my advantage. "It's not enough." I turned away with my arms folded.

"No. No, Rose, please." He was desperate now. "I'll do anything."

My eyebrows rose. "How about we go for a walk?"

. . . . . . . . . .

I knew, that when I found Edward loved me for the first time, I would loose my innocence for him. Of course, he had hated what he would have to do for me not to tell Bella. But he had no choice.

I lay in my bed, on top of the covers. I knew we both had enjoyed it. Though, I had imagined a different reason for us to do that.

It actually did hurt for me to sit up. So there I lay, black and blue.

And yet, in the back of my mind, I felt regret at what I had made him do.

It was almost rape.

Shaking my head in disgust, I stood up, swaying slightly and holding my breath as different pain hit me.

"Not really the type of thing I would do if I got to take advantage of him." said Rosalie from the doorway.

"Yeah well." I replied. "I might not have had another chance."

She didn't look remotely amused. "I should be mad at you for doing that to my brother. But I'm very mad at him already."

"It's cause you wanted him too." I said. "You wanted him to like you because he was the only one who ever didn't."

Rosalie blinked.

"It feels like shit doesn't it?"

. . . . . . . . . .

The other went hunting, leaving me and Jasper alone in the house that evening. I took advantage of that as well.

I stood in the kitchen with the cutlery drawer open. The sharpest knife was in my hand. I noted my reflection in the knife. My tear stained face looked back at me.

Slowly I lowered the knife to my arm as Jasper came into the room.

"Don't do it." He said. "Rose, please, don't."

"I think it's gone a bit beyond that now, hasn't it?" I asked, not daring to turn round.

I felt shame again at what I was doing. But I felt so trapped and alone now.

"You can get through this. You're doing so well already."

"I can't." I interrupted, lower the knife to it was touching my skin with the cold blade. "I can't do this anymore."

"This isn't the answer." He was standing next to me now. "Everything will get worse."

"Worse." I cried. "How can it get worse than this!"

I brought the knife through my skin, dragging it across the vain. Blood spurted out and trickled down my arm.

Jasper stood there in shock. I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to stand it now. This had been how I was going to take advantage.

"Breathe it in, Jasper." I urged, holding my arm closer to him. "Sweet, delectable, human blood."

He slowly took my arm, bringing his face closer to the cut.

"Do it. Do it!" I cried.

* * *

**ZOMG! Review = Cookies!**


	15. Be Ok

The knife slipped through my fingers and it clattered on the tiles.

"No!" cried Jasper, letting go of my arm and running to the end of the room.

"Just do it. Don't you want the blood, Jasper? Don't you want to try it?"

"Rose." He breathed. "Stop this right now." He was angry.

"It's okay." I tried to reassure him. "I want you to."

"NO, IT'S NOT!" yelled Jasper.

I stepped back, actually afraid. Blood dripped onto the floor. My plan had shattered.

"The others are coming back." He muttered, still keeping a good distance between us. I was too afraid to try again.

I kept silent, the shame seeping in about what I had done. I couldn't tell if it was him or me.

"I'm sorry." said Jasper. "I just can't let you do this."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor. A tear ran down my face.

"I know. I'm sorry too."

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. The Cullens were back.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." said the soft voice of Carlisle.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't find my voice. I tried to tell him that I couldn't make my feet move. I was stuck there.

I could sense his gaze on me, watching and waiting for me to do something. But I couldn't do anything but stand there feeling ashamed and upset.

"Rose?" he asked, sounding almost anxious.

I heard Jasper leave the room distantly, as I closed my eyes.

And then somehow I was seated on the couch in Carlisle's study. Carlisle took my arm, holding a syringe.

"Rose, look at me." he said, not taking his eyes off me.

I looked up, slowly dragging my eyes away from my arm, seeing his face.

He worked quickly, almost not looking. But maybe he was? Maybe he just glanced to quick for me. Either way, it kept my mind of it.

"You can't do this to us." He started, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on me.

I tried to look away and avoid his gaze now, but he bought his hands to the side of my face to prevent me from looking away.

"We've already lost you once and it destroyed our family. Twice may not keep it together much longer. And how did you think Jasper would be able to cope with what he almost did to you?"

I cringed. "I…I…" I stammered.

"I don't know what he would have done, but it would have been impossible for him to live with himself."

I bit my lip as fresh tears began to fall. "I'm sorry." I cried. "I'm sorry I keep taking advantage of your children. I'm sorry I did that to Edward… and this to Jasper. I didn't mean any of it at all… I didn't… I couldn't…" I trailed off sobbing.

Carlisle wrapped his arms round me, pulling me towards him. I buried my face in his chest, crying as he gently rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I'm s-sorry, daddy." I sobbed.

"I know." He murmured. "We're just worried for you."

He took me to my room after I had calmed down. I was very exhausted now, from crying and blood loss. My arm was all bandaged up now. Even though it was numb now, I knew it would hurt in a few hours. I predicted he was trying to get me asleep before that happened.

Carlisle laid me down on the bed, and pulled up the covers over me.

"Dad-," I tried to apologize again but he cut me off.

"Shh." He hushed me. "Try to get some sleep, now."

I sniffed. It was hard not to obey that sweet, soothing voice.

He bent down slowly and kissed my forehead. "Love you." whispered Carlisle.

"Love you too." I whispered back, as my eyelids shut automatically.

I didn't hear any footsteps so I didn't know if he was still there or had left.

"Dad?" I called out. He would hear me, regardless.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." replied Carlisle.

"Please, stay with me." I mumbled, sleepily.

"Of course." I heard, just before I was lost once more.

* * *

**Fluff O_O So... much... fluff!**

**Review = more fluff :D**


	16. Twice

I'd never wanted to die. Whether it was the suicidal thoughts I had at fourteen that changed me, I didn't know. But living with Edward was the worst pain I had ever felt. Even during the depression, I had never had a worse pain.

It tore me up, and threw me away. It was doing exactly what Edward had done to me.

And yet, I was still alive and relatively okay.

But Edward and I were still in love.

So what was the problem?

. . . . . . . . . .

The next day I was back to stuffing myself with as much food as I could. I didn't see Edward around the house for a long time. I didn't ask if he had gone. If he were here, or gone, it made me upset.

I swore that I would never pull something like that again, to the family. They were glad, though Rosalie had been cold towards the action.

Alice had been upset too – though to be fair I did almost ruin her husband. Rosalie and Alice weren't the only ones. Esme had had bad flashbacks from her past. The only person who didn't seem very affected by it was Emmett.

The next few days passed in a blur. I had tried to get thought each one without causing any more pain to myself. Soon I couldn't help but feel pity for Edward. I wasn't the only one hurting.

One morning, I woke up feeling incredibly happier than I had done. Something told me I was going to have a good day. The feeling was real this time. It wasn't Jasper… it was real.

I sat up slowly, seeing the sun shinning outside through the window. The soft golden beams fell upon a great sparkling diamond on the ledge. Colours were shinning out of it.

Intrigued, I walked over to it, holding out my hand slightly towards the sparkle. I was almost afraid to touch it – almost as if it would sting.

I touched it ever so slightly with my finger. A shock burst through me and I stepped back in shock. The diamond was pushed back a tiny millimetre. It wasn't just a diamond – it was a diamond ring.

And then underneath was the smallest piece of paper, folded up into a tiny square.

_Rose,_

_Forgive me.  
__I love you with all my heart, always have and always will._

_Marry me._

I gasped, dropping the note, and almost falling in the process.

"Bella's gone." announced a voice behind me. "She knew all along."

I couldn't turn around to him now. I couldn't.

"I've screwed up. I know. I will understand if you don't…" he trailed off.

"Edward." I whispered. "We both pretty much screwed up."

"I had to think about Bella." He continued. "I couldn't just… she's breakable too. I would have told you but… I had to end it carefully."

"She would have killed me, wouldn't she?" I turned around.

"I couldn't let her to that to you again. And she is pretty good at turning onto someone."

I sighed. "So this whole time I've been depressed for no reason?"

Edward cringed.

I laughed softly. "You know, if I knew I wouldn't have made you screw me. So much for your 'sex before marriage' thing."

He seemed confused.

"It's in the book. You and Bella-" (he cringed again) "-get married and she's always pushing you to make love with her but you refuse until after you're married." I laughed. "I'm sure if you could read her mind, she was desperate from the start. It's not mentioned but…" I laughed again.

There was silence for a moment.

"So what do you say?" asked Edward.

"This is all a bit… messed up right now." I bit my lip. "Heaven knows I want to, but after all this… I need less action."

"More love?" he smiled.

"Move love." I replied, reaching up, wrapping my arms round his neck.

Edward slowly bent down, pressing his lips to mine in a long passionate kiss.

Maybe this had been the intended ending after all.

* * *

**I'll update again to tell you guys when the sequel is up :) There's going to be 2 more - the next one is "Green Fields" **

**Reviews make me _very _happy :)**


End file.
